


Improvising

by marvelidiot



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelidiot/pseuds/marvelidiot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is back from a long op</p>
            </blockquote>





	Improvising

When Steve and Nat strolled into the SHIELD cafeteria after their big op, dozens of agents swarmed them to congratulate them on a job well done. Steve looked over their heads, eyes peeled for his husband. He absently high fived all the proffered palms, pushing through the crowd, gently nudging with his shield until at last he saw him. The sweet ache of relief and love and simple gladness that always hit him when he looked at Sam was sunshine bright. Steve couldn’t help the goofy smile on his face any more than he could help the way his heart jumped in his chest or the way all the pleasure centers of his brain lit up like a 4th of July fireworks grand finale.

Sam kept his seat at one of the perimeter tables, watching Steve’s approach with a knowing smirk on his face. “You got the bad guys,” he said as Steve came to stand in front of him, having shaken off the most persistent SHIELD groupies on the way.

“I got the bad guys,” Steve said. He pushed his hands through his hair, grinning like a lovesick moron.

“I’m pretty sure if I hug you, I’ll just jump your bones right here,” Sam said, a suggestive twinkle in his dark brown eyes. “Two weeks is entirely too long to go dark on me, babe.”

“Tell that to Fury,” Steve said. “I hated not being able to call you. I wanted to ask you how your day was a hundred times.”

“That all you wanted to say?”

Steve took the seat across from Sam. “I might’ve wanted to ask you some other questions.”

Sam leaned forward and sucked on his straw. It looked like he was drinking a green health smoothie, a modern invention that still baffled Steve. Spinach as juice seemed a step too far for health. But Steve wasn’t complaining too much as Sam licked his lips, thumbed away a non-existent droplet from his full bottom lip. “What kind of questions?” Sam asked.

“If you were thinking about me as much as I was thinking about you.”

“Probably.”

“If you thought about me while you touched yourself.”

“Very likely.”

“If you wanted me to drop my very important mission to come home and fuck you.”

“Oh, most definitely.” Sam had lost his mischievous smile and his eyes smoldered with very serious desire.

“If I could be touching you – all of you – within minutes of touching down at SHIELD.”

Sam pushed out of his chair and the loud scrape of it made everyone in the cafeteria turn to look at them. Sam gave them all a cheeky wave. To Steve he said, “Car. Now.”

They didn’t exactly run out of the SHIELD facilities, but they did make it to the garage in an inordinately timely manner. And then they were both reaching for each other and Sam got his hands on Steve first and hauled him forward into a kiss that was nothing like coordinated or practiced. It was a mess of bad angles and trying to do too much too fast, but it didn’t matter because this was Sam and this was Steve and the electricity on their skin was more than enough. And as the sureness of each other’s presence settled in, their kiss became a choreographed dance of tongues and lips and teeth. Steve tilted Sam’s chin to get the angle right and Sam dragged his hands through Steve’s hair, fuzzy from the helmet. Steve walked Sam back into a black Hummer he was pretty sure belonged to Nat. He dragged his lips over Sam’s stubble, enjoying the tingling fiction. At the same time, he and Sam reached for each other’s pants

Sam laughed. “Looking for something?”

“Yeah,” Steve said, tracing the outline of Sam’s hardening dick. “You?”

“Yeah.” Sam unzipped and unbuckled the various closures on Steve’s pants. He smiled. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think your costume didn’t want me to give you a blowjob in the SHIELD garage.”

“It does feel a little like a hostage situation down there,” Steve said, watching as Sam found and unfastened every clasp, latch, hook, and Velcro snap.

“It’s a good thing we don’t negotiate with terrorists,” Sam said. He unlatched the last fastening and pushed Steve’s pants to his ankles. “The hostage is secure,” he said with a goofy little smile. He slipped his hand inside Steve’s boxers. “So, tell us, what are you going to do now that you’re free?”

Steve pushed up into Sam’s grip.

“Oh,” Sam laughed. “What an interesting turn of events.” He pressed a kiss to Steve’s mouth. “He goes right back into the line of fire. What a hero.” He scattered a trail of kisses along Steve’s jaw and neck.

Steve grabbed Sam's shoulder to keep him from dropping to his knees and giving the promised blowjob. “I wanna…” He palmed Sam’s dick through his jeans.

“You’ll get your turn,” Sam promised.

Steve grinned. “I think there’s a compromise here.” He unzipped Sam’s jeans and released his heavy, dark cock. Sam made a grunting noise and his eyes fluttered shut. He always was so easy to please, Steve thought, nipping at Sam’s bottom lip. Sam parted his lips for a real kiss and Steve obliged, closing all the space between them. He wrapped his hands around their dicks and dragged his palm up in a slow slide of skin against skin. Sam’s head fell back and his lips parted.

“Steve,” he sighed.

“You like that?” Steve asked.

“Yeah,” Sam exhaled breathily. “Yeah, I like that.”

Steve slid his hand up and down a couple times and Sam made a sound like he just took a gut shot.

“You wanna help out?” Steve asked, right by Sam’s ear. Sam shivered and Steve smiled. He knew how sensitive Sam’s ears were; Sam always called it cheating when Steve went for them. Steve caught the lobe between his teeth. “Help me out,” he murmured right up against Sam’s skin.

Sam groaned, pushing up into Steve’s loose grip on their dicks.

“That’s it,” Steve encouraged. “Don’t make me do all the work.”

“Shut up,” Sam muttered, but without any real heat. He placed his hands on Steve’s shoulders for balance and rutted up again, the friction becoming slippery and wet with their precum. Each perfect slide catching just right, each little half-noise Sam was making twisting the desire in Steve’s gut tighter and tighter. It was always like this with Sam, Steve's every sense going hypersensitive. Steve could feel the hairs on his arms under his uniform and smell the gasoline from the cars around them and taste the warmth of Sam’s mouth and hear his heart pounding in his head and he could see Sam like a burning angel, bright and beautiful. And Steve had to wonder, what had he done to deserve this? This perfect man who loved him, who after three years of marriage, still wanted to stand in a SHIELD garage between a Hummer and a Volkswagen Beetle and jack off together.

Sam was getting close, his rhythm turning fast and impatient, a furrow of concentration appearing between his eyes.

“That’s it,” Steve said, meeting Sam’s next thrust with his own.

“Steve,” Sam groaned. “Steeeevvve.”

“You’re—you’re doing so good. You’re great, baby. Keep doing what you’re doing.”

“Mmmmmmm,” Sam moaned, his fingers tightening on Steve’s shoulders, his eyes squeezed shut. He looked gorgeous—from the tiny wrinkles at the corners of his eyes to the tight line of his clenched jaw. Steve leaned forward and kissed his ear again, blew warm air over the delicate arch and Sam surged up and came hot and wet all over his and Steve’s dicks. “ _Ahhhh, ahh, ah,_ fuck. Fuck. _Ahhhhh._ Shit.” Sam dropped his head on Steve’s chest, panting, little shivers running through him like the aftershocks of an earthquake. Steve thumbed over the drenched head of Sam’s cock and Sam tensed, made a little mewling noise. Steve did it again.

“S-s-sensitive,” Sam lurched out.

Steve smiled. “I was making sure you were all out.”

“I’m out,” Sam promised. “Fuck, I’m out.”

Steve brought his cum covered fingers to his mouth and licked them clean. Sam watched him with gleaming eyes. “I think I can bring you back around,” Steve said.

He grabbed Sam’s shoulders and turned him to face the car.

Even as Sam said, “We don’t have any lube,” he spread his legs and pushed back into Steve.

Steve kissed the nape of his neck. “Well then, we'll just have to improvise.”

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
